


Battlescars

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki knocks on your door, bringing with him a sense of urgency. Something has gone wrong. What is it? How do you handle it? Is Loki coming to you first, or are you the last resort.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Battlescars

**Author's Note:**

> I used he/they pronouns for Loki in this story

Loki walked slowly through the street. The rain was falling heavily on him but the trickster wouldn't care less about it. They let the cold water soak their clothes, making them stick to his skin. The god had no idea how much time it took him to get to your house. He put his hand up to knock but hesitated. What if you didn’t want them here? How could he explain why he came to you in the first place of all the people. Besides it has been weeks since you last saw each other. Let’s not forget that it was 3 in the morning. 

Loki was conflicted. He won’t go back to the comprout. He didn’t want to be there after this mission. Everyone was giving him pity looks and Loki couldn’t stand it. That’s what he liked about you, you never pitied him. Maybe that’s why they were standing at your front door at 3 am in the rain. The trickster was about to go away and wander around for a while longer when you opened the door out of blue.

“Come in or you’ll get sick,” you greeted him. It was dark but he still noticed the bags under your eyes “I was in the kitchen and saw you standing here” you let him in and continued “You know I love spending my precious time with you but what in the hell are you doing here so late.” Loki was standing awkwardly in your hallway. He didn’t want to wet your floors and give you more unnecessary work. And you were obviously tired. They felt bad for coming to you but at the same time relieved they were with you. Loki knew you wanted answers but he wasn’t ready to talk about it. Fortunately you understood it and didn’t pressure them for more. “Oh my god, you must be cold!” your tired brain was slowly processing your surroundings and what was going on “Go to the bathroom and take those wet clothes off. I will give you something to wear.” 

Loki wanted to protest and say that it was alright but both of you knew it wasn’t. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. They undressed while you made them some tea and then went to your bedroom to find them something else to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror and examined the wounds from today’s mission. His fingers gently touched the stitches on his left side and he noticed a bruise on his thigh that hadn’t been there before. Loki was thinking about what had happened when you knocked on the door. 

“I had some clothes you have left here last time” your sweet voice pulled the god out of their mind. “I will leave it on the floor and go to the kitchen.” you announced and slowly walked away leaving Loki alone with his thoughts again. 

They signed heavily and opened the door to pick up the clothes. There was a chocolate bar on top of it which made him smile. That’s another thing Loki liked about you. You always managed to make them smile. And you always had his favourite chocolate in your cabinet.  
The god glanced one more time at his reflection with disgust and put the clothes on. He then proceeded to make his way to your kitchen where you have been already waiting for him. They sat down on a stool and you handed the trickster the tea you made.

“Thank you.” Loki said, giving you a sad smile. He realised he hadn’t said a word until now. You obviously had questions but he feared he couldn’t give you any answers. He then opened the chocolade bar you have given him and took a bite.   
You were watching him, carefully thinking what you should say. You knew the mission went, well, not good. Wanda wouldn't tell you much but she mentioned that this one was very hard for Loki. 

“I don’t think I want to sleep anymore and it doesn’t look like you’re tired either,” you broke the silence “how about we go sit on the couch and watch a movie?” you proposed. Loki only nodded and you two moved to your living room. He put his tea on the coffee table and sat down. “What do you want to watch?” you turned to them and asked “I’ll let you choose this time” You handed him the remote and they hesitantly took it. He opened your Netflix and looked through your list.

“How about this one?” he pointed at the screen 

“I haven't seen WALL-E in a long time” you announced “It’s amazing, you will love it” 

Loki clicked the play button and leaned his back further into the soft cushions. His eyes were glued to the screen but his mind was elsewhere. You took a blanket that was hanging over the armchair and unfolded it. You put it on Loki’s lap and motioned them to lay their head on your lap. You knew he loved when you played with his hair. The god hesitated but did as you asked. Some time passed and you were gently scratching his head when Loki decided to break the silence.

“The mission went not quite as planned” they said quietly

“Wanda told me it was bad” 

“I messed up,” the god declared. Your hand moved from his hair to his cheek and softly caressed his skin. Loki was fighting the tears but you could hear the pain in their voice. “We were supposed to rescue some people from one of the hydra bases” they continued “and among them was a little girl” he swallowed heavily and closed his eyes so the tears wouldn’t escape them “And she was so scared. And I-I told her… I PROMISED her I would get her out of there” a quiet sob left Loki’s lips and you leaned down to embrace him. They didn’t pull away and let you hold him. “But then so many things happened and I tried, I really did try to protect her” he continued as you wiped his tears away “She trusted me and I failed” Loki whispered and hugged you back. You only held them tighter and let the god cry their eyes out.

“It’s not your fault, Loki” you reassured him, rocking your bodies from left to right, occasionally kissing his head “It really isn’t” 

“I failed her” he repeated, choking on his tears. The trickster felt terrible. How was he supposed to be a hero when he can’t save people. What if they wouldn't be able to save you? He didn’t care about the bruises and scars. Warriors had them and they were one.

“I’m so sorry, Loki.” you whispered and. Pulling away from their embrace you took his face in your hands and kissed his forehead. “I know it’s hard for you but I want you to know that I’m always here to help you through it, ok?”

“Thank you” they sniffled. “Thank you so much” You rubbed their shoulders affectionately until he calmed down

You two haven’t spoken any words after that. You held Loki as he was falling asleep. This conversation drained their energy completely. There were still many things Loki wanted to tell you but they will be answered another day.


End file.
